I Don't Believe We've Met
by Tsar Bomba
Summary: Malborn chickens out and the Dragonborn has to find another way to infiltrate the Embassy. Among other things. Elenwen/F! Altmer Dragonborn. Nothing explicit.


I wrote this because I was bored and I suppose I actually posted it because apparently I have no shame. So I have a thing for mean-looking, power-hungry blondes whatever I can't help myself. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, typos, whatever. I wanted to get this typed and posted before I lost my nerve and chickened out. Enjoy I guess!

* * *

Mira had to admit, the Thalmor Ambassador was a handsome woman. Not beautiful in any traditional sense, but there was certainly a cold appeal there in her stern, sharp features. Granted, the currently incognito Altmer Dragonborn had always held a preference for her own kind. After all, the sensation of two long, thin bodies pressed against each other was deliciously unique. Admittedly, she had a thing for steely-eyed blondes, and Elenwen's prudishness only made the idea more appealing.

A shame, really, that these rather pleasant thoughts regarding the Ambassador were marred by the absolutely boundless fury that Mira had directed towards a certain red-headed Bosmer bartender. Malborn, still pretending to wipe down the already spotless bar, wouldn't meet her glare.

It was no use, she thought, ignoring Erikur while he prattled away in her ear. That impromptu plan with Razelan had been brilliant, but instead of slipping through the kitchen door and onwards to glory as intended, Malborn had frozen entirely and could only whisper frantically at her when she moved to go behind the bar.

"I can't do this!" he breathed, panicky. "They'll kill me!"

"They'll kill you? Oh no, I'll do that myself, you little rat."

However, Mira was clearly in no place to carry out her threat, so instead she swiped a full bottle of Colovian brandy from the bar and stalked away, hardly paying attention to Razelan's drunken "distraction", which had brought Elenwen into the crossfire. She felt somewhat guilty for using the two of them the way she did, but the mortified blush that had colored the cheeks of the seemingly stone-cold First Emissary had gone some distance in tempering Mira's anger.

Ogling the Ambassador, however, was not going to help her make a dramatic escape, and she knew it was only a matter of time before that conniving bitch Maven Black-briar outed her just for the hell of it. She needed to act quickly.

"Hello! There's a lively looking filly." Mira shifted her eyes at Erikur's words and followed his line of sight to a dark-skinned Bosmer who was serving drinks in the corner of the room. Pretty, but not quite up to Mira's standards. Erikur grinned lecherously. "Of course, she's not nearly as striking as you, my dear." He took a drink and gave a small shudder. "I hear elven women are... insatiable." He glanced at Mira over the top of his goblet, winking as he turned to chase down the serving girl. "No offense, of course. I'm certainly not complaining."

None was taken. After all, Erikur had just given her a wicked idea. Mira took another swig from the bottle she was holding. Bravery, and some (very strong) liquid courage would be required. As she turned her head to sweep the room, she saw two amber eyes lock on her own. In spite of herself, she grinned.

Elenwen had been keeping an eye on the other Altmer all evening, wary of her unknown guest. The stranger was stunning, certainly an exceptional specimen of her race, and Elenwen knew that she would have remembered her if she had seen her before. She didn't look away when Mira caught her staring. She did, however, blush lividly for the second time that evening when the woman winked at her.

Equally annoyed and intrigued, the First Ambassador politely excused herself from Ondolemar and Maven's conversation, moving across the room towards the other Altmer. Her eyes were trained Mira's face, and she didn't notice when the Dragonborn's hand hovered momentarily over the mouth of the bottle she was holding.

"I do hope you're enjoying yourself," she said, eyeing the brandy that still dangled from Mira's long fingers. The stranger grinned in response, tilting the bottle and pouring some of the liquid into Elenwen's empty goblet. "I'll admit, I have been to more exciting parties, but to set eyes upon a face as fair as yours is a pleasing substitute."

Elenwen nearly choked on her drink before she could compose herself. The nerve of this woman. She wasn't about to let a pretty face and silver tongue fool her though. She took another small sip, twisting her lips at the bitter, foreign aftertaste of the brandy. She shook her head and focused. "I'm glad to hear it, and please pardon my rudeness. We were unfortunately interrupted when I greeted you earlier. Tell me, how did a fellow Altmer find her place in this land of snow and barbarians?"

Mira smiled sheepishly. "I'm afraid there isn't much fame to brag about. I'm merely Thane to Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun Hold. He sends his regards, of course."

Elenwen slumped and took a long drink. Either she was telling the truth and her paranoia of this stranger was unfounded, or she was an excellent liar. Either way, she had no way to prove her claim true or false. Balgruuf had indeed been invited, and yes he had respectfully declined, but he had not made mention of sending a thane in his place. Regardless, there was nothing she could do. Mira smirked triumphantly and poured Elenwen another glass. "I must say, I am surprised at your choice of drink. You don't strike me as a brandy sort of woman."

The Ambassador arched her brow but did not refuse the alcohol. She was growing increasingly numb, and between Razelan and the awful, charming tease she was conversing with, the inebriation was rather welcome. She took another sip. "You presume to know quite a bit about me, Thane of Whiterun."

"Something light and airy, with just a hint of tartness. Surilie Brothers, correct?"

Elenwen froze and Mira grinned triumphantly. "Lucky guess," she murmured, raising the chalice to her lips once again. "May I make my own guess? Regarding you, of course."

"Darling, you can do anything you want regarding me."

Elenwen ignored her, instead training her eyes on the younger Altmer's face for a few moments. "Based on your accent I'd say you're from Alinor's northern coast. Possibly Lillandril, certainly a port-city. The three scars on your face are all from different weapons and from different battles. Your right hand is calloused from holding a blade, and your left is scarred from wielding magic. You were a soldier, or, more likely, a mercenary. Raised at the harbor. With that said, there's only one drink strong enough. Argonian Bloodwine. The older the better."

Her statement was met with stunned silence, and with a smirk Elenwen downed the rest of her drink. "I am, after all, the First Ambassador for a reason, Thane Mira. Reading people is my job."

Mira arched an elegant brow. "I'm impressed, Madame Ambassador. I daresay you've nearly got me figured out." She let out a rich little laugh. "You must have been staring at me all evening."

Elenwen, again, tried to ignore that last part. Even if it was true. "Nearly? Please, I think I've figured out your little plan entirely."

"Little plan? You give me too much credit, my lady. My rather shameless courting is entirely spontaneous." Elenwen narrowed her eyes while Mira's lit up wickedly. She leaned in, her face barely inches from the other woman's, her voice low. "And if I might be so bold, all of your observations were merely skin-deep, as they say. Wouldn't you care to... go a bit deeper?"

The Ambassador groaned inwardly. The alcohol had, for the most part, destroyed any real resistance she had. And it was difficult enough when this lecherous, arrogant, stunning harlot was the one making the advances.

How many years had it been? Decades? She didn't want to think about it. "Relations" of any sort were forbidden for a woman in her position, but there were plenty who broke the rules. She hadn't, for rather self-righteous reasons of her own. But right now she couldn't care. The alcohol had warmed her blood and mood, and the attention she was receiving from this alluring creature made her feel quite smug with herself. And also rather intrigued.

She should have been ashamed of herself. Here she was, drunk at her own party, considering a proposition from a strange woman that was maybe half her age. However, as those large, golden eyes continued to watch her, amused, Elenwen found it increasingly difficult to convince herself that she was still in the consideration phase.

Maybe she could turn this in her favor. This so-called thane seemed intent on getting her alone, for reasons that Elenwen could guess. Seduce her and then trick her into handing over the secrets that she had come here for. Well, she'd show this spy just how foolish she was to underestimate such a high-ranked Dominion operative. She'd find a way to turn the tables.

Mira had been watching the Ambassador make her decision, and had been steadily tipping the bottle right into her mouth. Her cheeks were flushed but her eyes were still bright, and her lips twisted into a grin when Elenwen finally gave her a small nod of acceptance.

"Shall we then?"

* * *

It had been an easy enough matter to slip away from the party and across the snowy ground to Elenwen's solar. The guards merely nodded in acknowledgement as the two women passed, assuming that anyone escorted by Herself was either a Thalmor spy or a personal friend. Either way, they dared not ask questions. As they stepped inside, Elenwen glanced at Rulindil's office. Empty. He must have gone down to the dungeons. This was rather fortuitous, because Mira had been growing impatient and they were barely inside the door when Elenwen felt long fingers grip her hips. She held back a gasp, forcing herself to focus on her plan. Maybe a frostbite potion. Freeze her long enough for Elenwen to bind her and then... oh.

Mira's lips grazed Elenwen's neck, working up towards a pointed, sensitive ear. Neither really noticed that they had started moving up the stairs.

No, maybe netch jelly. Paralyze her and then...

Mira's fingers grazed over her ribcage, and the Thalmor Ambassador suddenly had a fleeting idea about something else they could do with jelly.

Maybe, once they got to the bedroom, and once Mira's clothes were (finally) off, she could find a way to tie her to the bed and interrogate her (among other things). Yes. Perfect plan. Now to just... oh.

Elenwen had turned around when they reached the bedroom and got an eyeful of golden skin. Mira's clothes were scattered over the hallway and on the stairs, and now Elenwen was face to face with well over six feet of a stunning, graceful, completely nude Mira.

Without another word, Elenwen shut the door.

* * *

Delphine was silent.

"What?" Mira asked, her chalice of wine (yes, Argonian) poised at her lips. The Breton didn't speak.

"What?" she repeated, her lips twisting in a smirk. "You asked how it went, and I told you."

"You didn't have to tell me everything." Delphine took a long drink and shook her head. "Honestly, I really wish you hadn't."

Mira rolled her eyes. "You're such a prude, my dear Delphine. I didn't even say anything overtly vulgar."

The Blade set her own goblet of mead down and gave the Altmer a look. "Your exact words when you walked in were 'I infiltrated the embassy, among other things.'"

Mira looked delighted with herself. "I did say that, didn't I?"

"It wasn't even that clever."

The elf gave a halfhearted shrug. "I was bragging."

Delphine massaged her temples with her fingers. "Of all the people that could have been Dragonborn, it just had to be you, didn't it." She drank heavily from her now nearly empty goblet. "Well, at least you got the information we needed. You'd better head to Riften. Talk to Brynjolf. If anyone knows where Esbern is, its him. And for the love of the divines, take those damn robes off before you go."

Mira didn't move. "Don't you want to hear how I got out of there?"

"Do I?"

Mira laughed and took another drink. "I think you'll be proud of this one."

* * *

Elenwen was sprawled over the bed, naked, the blankets pulled all the way up to her neck. Apart from being able to breathe, blink, and mutter a few words, she was paralyzed. She couldn't tell if the total exhaustion she felt was a result of whatever Mira had poisoned her with or from the other activities they'd engaged in over the last hour. Regardless, she didn't want to think about it. She could hear Mira moving around the bed, but it was only when the damn spy sat on the edge of the bed that Elenwen could actually see her face. Mira grinned down at her.

"Hope you don't mind if I keep the robes. They do look rather great on me, don't they?" Elenwen could have responded, but she wasn't about to give this traitorous little harlot the satisfaction. "You have my sincerest apologies, dear Ambassador. Canis root is a rather brutal paralytic once it sets in. Luckily for you, it also wears off quickly. You'll be up and around within the hour."

She didn't say a word, but Mira could see Elenwen's face twitch as furious realization finally set in. She smirked, wanting to gloat a bit. "Yes, the brandy. Rather ingenious, hm? I barely had a single drink tonight."

Briefly Elenwen remembered the strange taste she had noted with the brandy, but she had never bothered to identify what it was. Obviously a poor choice, because now she was naked and paralyzed while this silver-tongued, treacherous bitch paraded around her prone body and stole her robes just for good measure.

Mira seemed to pick up on Elenwen's annoyance, and leaned over to lightly peck her pursed mouth with her own, still with that infernal smirk on her proud face. Unbelievable.

"Don't be embarrassed, my dear. It was nothing personal. Glory to the Dominion and all that. I personally had a wonderful evening. You are an... excellent host." She stood up, smoothing the black and gold robes and pulling the hood over her head. She grinned. "But I'm afraid that I must be a poor guest. Farewell, dear Elenwen. I sincerely hope my company is an adequate trade for all the dossiers I'll be borrowing."

Elenwen could just barely mouth a curse at her as Mira shut the door.


End file.
